Billy Belmont
Billy Belmont (known professionally as Simon) is a vampire hunter and part time shopping assistant. Born in the late 17th century, Billy is one of the most famous and well known vampire hunters of his era. He is most known for his rivalry with The Vampire count Dracula which saw the deaths of many enslaved skeletons, leaf monsters, and hedgehogs. Appearance Billy Belmont stands at just under 6 ft (which is very tall for his era) with dirty blond hair and bulging muscles. His every day outfit consists of leather studded armour, often red or brown though sometimes he wears more covering plates and a dark blue underdress. His jaw resembles the business end of a shovel or large spade, he is often clean shaven and his long hair is kept out of his face with a bronze circlet. He wears a blue "hello, my name is" badge with "BILLY" written in black marker on the empty space. Early life Born William Belmont, Simon grew up in a small village in the principality of Wallachia in mid 1669. Though a blessing in his adult life, his bulging muscles caused his mother to tear herself wide open giving birth to him and she almost bled to death. Much physically stronger than the other children, young billy didn't have many friends growing up through those he did were all conveniently members of the group Wallachia whip enthusiasts' (The WWE)'' and so by playing with his few friends, the man who would later be known as Simon Belmont learned the ways of the whip. Career Shop assistant At age 19 Billy got a job working as a shop assistant at his local super market. He is described by his work colleagues as "big" After sustaining a major injury battling Dracula, Billy was put on permanent "part time" status at the store. Vampire Hunter After turning 22, Billy became concerned over the increased vampire activity, most notably the shenanigans of one Count Dracula. Annoyed at the amount of monster attacks on his town and the surrounding countryside, Billy decided to do something about it and he set out on a quest to stop Dracula from destroying humanity. The first obstacle in his path was that practically no one took the name "Billy Belmont" seriously and so he was forced to adopt a new vampire hunter stage name. He ended up choosing the name '''Simon because it was the name of his Mother Father Brother childhood pet dog. After rebranding himself as Simon Belmont, the young vampire hunter continued his quest to rid the world of Dracula's curse. However in his first battle with the count, Simon suffered a career threatening back gash which to make matters worse was infected by a magical bacteria developed by Dracula. Though he had defeated Dracula, Simon was never the same again. Due to his injuries Simon began to lose strength and his health slowly declined. because of this, he was moved to the part time staff schedule. Eventually, Simon had had enough and after a crazy cat lady told him to gather Dracula's remains and throw them into a pot inside his castle, he immediately set out on a quest to do just that. Though weakened by the curse put on him by Dracula, Simon eventually gathered the unholy remains and burnt them in the abandoned castle, just as the crazy wise old woman had told him to. The story of Simon's second quest was chronicled in the video game "Castlevania 2. Simon's quest" which was released for the NES in 1987. Quotes The following is a list of quotes by Billy "Simon" Belmont. * "Vampires fucking suck, dude." * "What a horrible night to have a curse!" * "Dracula! I am back-ula! to lay the smack-ula!" * "Hold my Hotdog, I gotta deal with this." * "The cleaning products are in isle 5, sir." Category:Characters